A Strange New World
by kittygirl998939
Summary: When new friends and monsters come in to yugi's life.
1. meetings

**Flames aren't welcomed here!**

**&**

In Domino City airport stood Yugi and all his friend as he waited a child hood friend both him and Téa since their pre-school days. His name was Shawn Belitter who's father own a game shop was returning from the states. He was bringing a Domino Cty native back with him who went by the name Gabriela Shields. Their flight number was 277 coming in from 14 hour flight from Hawaii at 6:00 on a Saturday morning.

"Here it comes!" Téa spots the plane pulling up.

Téa was looking through the huge glass windows of terminal number ten with her friends where flight number was 277 was arriving. It was during the unloading part when crowds of people were coming off the plane Yugi grew nervous. Unlike Téa who had kept in contact with Shawn over the years he hadn't. Only when he heard a familiar voice...

"YO YUGI!" Male voice was near.

"Over here!" Téa calls to him.

"Thats him!" Joey and Tristen saw his face.

Yugi turned his head toward a 5'4" male with blond hair and teal colored eyes and wearing prep style clothing yells to him. The girl holding onto his arm was golden blond with blood red eyes and lit tanned skin (her emo/goth style taste in clothing creeped the both joey and Tristen out).

"Wow so many years you style haven't changed."Shawn walked to them.

"Yeah but one thing changed that was you." Yugi looked him over.

One thing he notice was on Shawn's and the girls by his side belts were portable playing cards holders. Both had the eye of wadjet upon them sending memories of Atem through Joey, Tristen, and Téa minds.

"Guys meetGabriela Shields and she's a domino city native." He introduce her .

the girl happily waved to each one of them while placing a hand on her portable playing cards holder stating she played duel monsters. That was something Shawn also agreed to further explaining their matching portable card holders is a symbol of strong union in friendship and in love.

"Its when we battle in duels we truly support each other on and off the field." She hugged Shawn.

Seeing those two happy people reminded them of their own deep rooted friendship they all shared. Soon the little get together was crushed by three other people with matching eye of wadjet portable playing cards holders.

"Either get out of way or get your butt kicked!" A blond rudely yelled at joey.

"Hey watch it !" He turned her .

"...or what!" She tilts her head.

a Australasian looking girl with lovely blond hair and charming blue eyes who tanned skin and rock-a-roll looks made guys drool. She carried a oddly wrapped gift as she looked like she was ready to pound joy a new one.

"Jackie you have to remember what you shriek said." A older male remends her .

"Screw him." She rudely bypassed joey.

Joey was being held back by tristen who reminds him to never hit a girl no matter how rude or really hot the women was. Then another stunner passed them who long brown hair with teal colored eyes with light peach skin in a punk style clothing stopped them both.

"May I help you?" She sounded English.

"NO!" They stared at her rack.

"Eyes up here atlease." She whistle at them.

"..."They didn't answer her.

She sighed as she slowly walked away of them as the came in contact with a guy's tight fitting v-neck sweater creeping them both out. The male they were just looking out had long brown hair placed in a pony tail with green eyes and clad in jeans weird of shoes . He had odd bag hanging over his right muscular shoulder as he crossed his arms and stared at them.

"Explain the reason why you glare at my girlfriend's chest?" He calmly spoke.

"Huh?" They did know how to speak.

Before the older male could say anything more asTéa called him trey and ran toward his opened arms. Everybody but the two girls, Shawn and Gabriela wondered how Téa knew this guy by his first name.

"When did you get back?"She happily asked.

"Last night I am staying with Terry," She hugged her, " I just came from my first class."

"Wow your already teaching." She tightly held him.

"Hey I was trained by the best ." He kissed her cheek.

That when Téa remembered her friends and other people were watching them ,and she had explained to do. So she turned to them all and introduce the male as her older brother trey who been new york city since his high school days. He had come back to live permanently in his home town to care of his sister (since their their parents were over seas now).

"Seems you know Gabriela." He placed Téa back on her feet.

"Yeah its all because of Shawn." Téa held his hand.

"Its because of Trey that we met." He tighten his hold on her hand.

After the short ans sweet introductions took place they all headed to the local cafe to get to know each other more. As a women with platinum blond hair and pale skin who blues watched them staring Gabriela's back side down. She bit down on the edge of her sun glasses remembering with hatred fill eyes the last time she laid eyes on her.

"Damn!" She sighed.

Thats when body guard bear called her Prisma requested her to followed him stating her father's had just arrived to pick her up. She grew happy all the sudden knowing she hadn't seen her father since her mother's death so long ago. Before she left she looked behind her with those eyes of hatred stating to her self Gabriela would pay. With that she left the airport and the happy band of teen behind to meet with her father . Until she bumped into a very familiar face...

"Hello Mr. Shields," She tried to sound nice, "Don't worry Gabriela is making lots of new friends."

She passed by and spoke a world famous gamer by the name Erik Shields who was known for collecting and minor playing of duel monster. He never in to the tournaments since he already had a million dollar company he inhered form his parents at early age.

"Glad to see you two."he walked passed her.

He was here to pick up his niece of 25 years Gabriela Shields who was coming to live with him and his lovely wife of 8 years. He smiled when he found the girl surround by new people and her old friends thinking she may have chance in this world after all. He notice the locket she wore around her neck was glowing .

"Seems Godzcia is enjoying her self ." He smiled.

Near by in spirit form no body but Erik or Gabriela could see was a as an Egyptian looking female around her late teens looking upon the massive group . Her eyes were filled with deep sorrow that she carried for so many years. He tanned skin and golden brown hair clad in Egyptian/goth style went well on her

_"Seems dear friend that i was to late." She sighs._

_"I know ..." Erik answered her sad voice._

So she smiled aloud as he made his way to where Gabriela sat with her new found friends needing to introduce him self.


	2. past meets present

**Flames aren't welcomed here!**

* * *

with the confinements of Kame game shop on the eve of mid-night with in yugi's room where he slumbers. Someone enters through his sky light quietly with out waking the small boy. Dressed in all black with mature looked to them they landed with quiet thump on the floor .

"you still carry your innocent charms."the voice looked over the boy's face.

With a soft sigh the person with eyes on the boy as they pulled them self to their feet making sure to stay quiet. They looked from the boy to his desk where where a familiar gold box sat. they walked over to his with greatest of ease reaching out toward it as light came from there chest.

"WHO"S THERE ?"male voice yells.

Before she could reach the lid the lights turn on in yugi's room from the direction of his bed. There now laid a surprise yugi staring at the person in front of him about to call out her name.

"Gabriela Sheilds!" he ID her.

there stood a very mature looking women with heavy sadness with in her eyes dressed like morden Egyptian princess. With a eye of wadjet portable playing cards holder upon her belt hiding her cards from his line of sight.

"i prefer my given nameGodzcia." she blankly answered him.

"...but you look like the girl i met at the air port!"he remembered.

"you mean my host?!"she corrects him.

Since tomorrow was a weekend for him the women before him gave his direction's to head to the shield's mansion for answers. He some how felt safe with her as she now sat on edge of his bed still carrying those sad eyes.

"sorry for coming here ",she smiled softly,"i wanted to view my brother's treasures. "

"you mean atem?!"yugi listens.

"yes...atem !"she grew sad when said that name.

That when yugi saw this deep depression that seemed to stem back Egypt 3,000 years ago. She didn't get into details about her bod with Atem or even smile when talking about him. she requested kindly to yugi to view the god cards that were still in his possession.

"its the reason i broken in ." she smiled.

"alright ," he blinks,"wait here."

granting her sad heart's wish after hearing her out after she explained unknown things to him. He slowly removed his self from his own bed where she stayed while i fetched the three cards. Not once sis she not try taking them from his hand or anything but stare upon them.

"they look the same ."she sounds she knew them.

Yugi never knew what she meant by that as she left him and the cards in hand to return other own home. He stood there looking out his open skylight thinking who this Godzcia really is with only one hint; shield's mansion to go to. Something he was going to check out the next morning with his friends.

Next morning...

"yug your saying some women that looked like Gabriela broken into your house look at thegod cards?"joey repeats his words.

"she called her selfGodzcia!"tristen didn't understand the name.

"yeah."he kept walking.

"weird!" Tea thought.

Yugi had asked his friends to come with him as he told them what had happen to him the night before with Godzcia person. They couldn't believe she had some link to Atem in Egypt 3,000 years ago. To make manners worst she wore the same eye of wadjet portable playing cards holder upon her belt like Gabriela.

"i hope she doesn't turn out to be freaky twin sister."that scared joey.

"meaning she may be single."tristen thought aloud.

"hey what makes you think your asking her out."joey heard him.

"its not like you were interested."tristen mean it.

"may be i am!"joey narrowed his eyes.

Thats when both of them started to fight among them selves slowing they trip to Shield's mansion as tea and yugi waited it out. If they only notice two familiar female faces drive up to young group curb side offering them ride to where they were heading.

"need a lift?" Australasian speaking blond asked.

"YOU!"joey points at her.

"its Jackie Brigthwood mr.wheeler!" she corrects him.

"whatever..."he returned his attention to beating his friend up.

"seems that don't want a ride to the shield's place?!" English speaking girl spoke.

"you may be right Ter." Jackie got ready to drive ahead.

Before the girls could drive off they were stopped by yugi's waving arms yelling yes over and over. Thats when the white SUV they were drive in pulled back up to curb as the doors were unlocked as they were welcomed inside. Where they found...

"SHAWN!" they all found him .

He smiled and waved telling them there was lots of room inside since the white SUV could carry seven able bodies. Since shawn was in the middle of 2nd row of seats tea sat one side of him and yugi sat other as joey and tristen were placed in the back. When when some belted in with shawn's warning about Jackie's wild driving as conversation started up.

"so yugi from what i say your the king of games," shawn was impressed," way to go man."

"thanks, but if friend that helped me all the way that should get you congrats."yugi thought about Atem.

"so just means even when we were kids your natural talent still reins ,"shawn remembered their younger days.

Before Leaving japan Shawn and and yugi sent their waking minutes together playing all sorts of games and puzzles together. One thing Shawn remembered about yugi back then was his natural gift for duel monsters would always shine. He also knew about yugi's interest about placing the millennium puzzle. Never had time to help him to place it together over those years after being taken away to the states.

"seems you wish came true thou."shawn looked to back seat.

"it got lonely after you left Shawn."yugi grew sad.

Having your life time friend since early child hood ripped from your going to be lonely for some time since you two ere so close. So wanting someone or somebody to fill that empty void in his heart was hard so many years until he finished placing the millennium puzzle together.

"nothing wrong with making new friends right joey?"tristen looked to him.

"yeah ..."he stared at the back of Jackie's head.

"that so cool."tea cheered.

For the rest of the ride that all got to talking about little things that made them laugh or cry. Jack and terry just smiled to them selves knowing Gabriella is going to want to hear about this one. That when they neared a part of downtown Domino City where rich lived in fancy mansions. The headed for the eldest looking mansion that surrounded by 11 foot wall.

This 18 century Victorian style mansion that could take up up to three foot ball fields had homey feeling to it. As the white SUV passed through the golden gates the group inside freaked. On either side of the of gate as they entered were to statues facing each other. One a female sorceress or some kind battling a fox like creature with 12 or more tails.

"that sorceress of the elements and kyunibi the twelve-tailed fox!"yugi knew those monsters.

"yeah Gabrila's mother crafted them her self as a gift for her brother erik."Jackie stated.

She they parked in front of the house as the gates closed completely as someone walked from front doors. It was older male with very young filled glow with long black hair placed in a braid in causal wear. He greeted each one them with bright smile as they eyes gaze his casted right wrist.

"don't worry just a ripped up and broken wrist bone ."he happily smiled.

Some were shocked as others creeped they found our this male in front of them was Erik shields. A minor duel monsters champion and collector of the rare cards with in the game. He was well known for his martial artist style of battling within the world of fighter entertainment. Just right now he was greeting friends of his niece's boy friend into his home.

"WOW!" they all entered behind Erik.

The place looked like the inside of Egyptian/fantasy fairy tale style through several hallways and corridors. Erik explained his wife who was a designer re-design the place after his inherited it from his grandmother. Who's picture laid on a stand table near many others of the shield family. One picture caught yugi's attention greatly was of gabreila and Godzcia standing side by side sharing a trophy.

"yug what you looking at?"joey saw he hadn't moved from the table.

"its her...that girl."yugi points that picture.

"Godzcia chick you told us about ."joey asked.

"yeah."yugi shows his the picture.

That when Erik who was showing the others a places to sit in the living room found them still in the hallways. He got their attention by telling them about the picture the girls were in was a American duel monsters partner torment( Lone Stars card ). Both Gabriela and Godzcia took first place thanks to teamwork.

"if you come in living room with rest of your friends who can go some where."erik stared them down.

Taking the older males advice the enter the lush living room area taking the nearest sit. Yugi once again come into eye contact with Godzcia who sat opposite of him.

"seems you brought your friends ."she looked to others.

Yugi could answer her as he notice a locket that Gabriela wore on her neck was also around Godzcia's neck. This was where Erik sat down and started to explained everything...


	3. shockers

Gabriela with shawn, Jackie,and terry was getting use to their new lives at Domino City public high school senior year. Yugi's friends soon become close with Gabriela's friends over next few weeks showing them around. Finding out together Bakura over summer starting seeing a RPG lover(1) like his self by the name Eliza. Along with new found information they knew about Atem...

"Godzcia's Atem lost sister!"they all yelled.

"hello i am not deaf," Gabriela reminds them, "...and yes my locket is lostmillennium item untouched by the darkness."

seems the conversation erik had with all them about this Godzcia was being told to Bakura and others.

See our story goes like this:

_3,000 years ago the mighty pharaoh Atem wielder of the millennium puzzle had a sister who's beauty and strength was hidden from the outside word as she went by the name 'princess of the hidden sands' (because of the mystery that surrounded her). having shadow powers that matched her brother in power not in skill. who magical abilites reminded everyone of her mother a powerful Enchantress who dead when both her children were still learning of the world around them. they say she was met to marry a husband her brother had even picked out fo her who stemed from great __egyptian __nobility nto having the chance to meet him_

_with tanned skin and golden hair that was hidden behind a wool hood that got only removed by Atem him self making her over whelming aura her only Identity. she was dressed up liek a princess of royal family when she wasn't watching from the shadows to be displayed by ehr brother's side like rare doll. even her chose in dueling was limited since the seven high priests were the only ones that knw of her as she was allowed to collected any duel monster (of her choosing)._

_the only true friend she though the had was planning her death in favor of Atem being the only heir to the egyptian __throne who fully got the chance to take the girl's life. on the 3rd day of the pharaoh's birthday celebration with nobody around gaurding her room a drink filled with the vemon of a cobra was given to her by that girl. that when her life ended as the killer got away stating she was nothing but a burden to great pharaoh leaving her to the be foudn hours later by her brother._

_he come to bring him sister him self to rest of his celebration knowing she was lonely with a few gaurds and no preists as an escort only to find her barely the healers could nothing about her fading life she was placed in her brother's room where two months passed until she stopped breathing completely. placing a huge hole with in his heart alogn with many others the princess had tounched that many yearas ago as her body was creamted and locket was lost._

_The end..._

"the locket was found by her uncle in a antique store before i was born giving it to years later." Gabriela explained.

Before she could carry on her nose started to bleed massive amounts of blood as she blacked out loosing her balance from where she sat.

A few hours later...

"BRAIN TUMOR!"they yelled.

That screams makes the girl tone deaf as her uncle who was called in by the nurse because of his niece. When Gabriela blacked out in middle of talking to everybody making a few people freak out as overs knew what to do. Bakura and eliza with Jackie and shawn took Gabriela nurse's office as yugi, tristen, and terry clean up. Joey and tea had explain was happening before excusing Gabriela from 1st period. After all that was settled they left the girl in the nurses care advising shawn to leave the girl alone .

They were all visited by erik during lunch time who wanted to thank the personally for doing what they did for his niece. He also informed them about the brain tumor she had since her early child hood that was slowly disappearing. It was bid surprise to them all...

"you sure she shouldn't be hospital?" Bakura suggested.

"...or at least have a nurse near by."eliza shivers with fear.

"can't she wants to led a normal life."erik laid his hands at his side.

Gabriela the punch joey extremely hard for suggesting she be placed in parable bubbled if she had another nose bleed. Tristan and terry both agreed that Gabriela should lead her on life as yugi and tea 2nd that. Jackie just kept her mouth shut as she was looking out the window at a very familiar face walking toward the school building.

"hey prisma is here!"jackie points out the window.

That when Gabriela went wide eyed as Erik brought the facts the prisma was her rival in every amercian card duel she was apart of. That made a few shock to their very cores or start to think more deeply .

"HEY GUYS GET YOU BUTTS OVER HERE!"jackie yelled.

Only joey, tristen, and terry ran over to where Jackie sat looking at out the window at who prisma rudely bumped into; Seto Kaiba . Jackie went on tell everyone in the room that prisma was diva with attitude to boot. That platinum blond made sure to show it when she made eye contacted with young CEO.

"don't you have company to run!"she crossed her arms.

"just move out my way! "look right back her.

"then here is something to remember me by!"she emoves her shades.

thats everyone saw Seto Kaiba get caught off gaurd big time when the newest student of Domino City public high school senior frenched kissed him. jackie made sure ot get pictures of this for later as prisma left a little something for Kaiba in hsi coat pocket.

"see ya !"she passes him coldly.

she left him cold in his tracks as she nears the Domino City public high placing her shades back on whistling .

**

* * *

**

**A.N:**

** means Role playing game for those who disn't know that**


	4. another day

"breaking and entering into a young man's room and stealing a 3,000 year old gold scroll from tomb guardians, "victor sighed, "trying to get in to jail?"

"no not really." she blinked.

"just one those times I wish you were normal." he reached for his briefcase.

"it what you love about me." she added on.

that when the thought of her being a spiritual being instead of flesh-and- blood human put a downer on his mood. so he quickly opened his briefcase to the needed item here was here to deliver to her. a golden scroll sealed and untouched by time it self with large yellow envelope. was handed to the ex-princess with great care since it looked like he meant allot to her.

"translated and authenticated." victor showed her everything.

"then thank you for doing this." she took hold of them.

"don't worry no body knows of scrolls existence." victor assured her.

"just as it meant to be," she held it close, "like brother had ."

after coming back from Egypt when godzcia illegally stole something from the Istar family. he was asked by his loved one to translate the stolen document with out anyone knowing of it. it was the whole why it was so emotionally important to her that he never got.

"seems I need to explain the importance of this scroll." she needed to explain.

so she placed her self on his lap for comfort purposes as she started her story of ancient scroll. a faded rumor about Atem the great pharaoh had priceless scroll in honor of his dead sister. the so called scroll held her secrets and the names of her loyal monsters (she had collected her self). along with pictures of people she princess once knew.

"i never knew." victor placed hand on her face.

"........"the sadness in her eyes showed her pain.

knowing how talking about her ancient past after getting together was sore spot for her. so she took a deep breath and pressed his lisp toward her own in order to cheer her up. only to have it interrupted by other half yelling about duel discs and latest duel tournament. meaning Gabriela came running into the room with a invitation in her name.

"now you not the only one!"she waved it around.

"tell me again why you chose her?" victor asked godzcia.

".........."she shrugged," meaning what Gabriela?"

that's when Gabriela showed off a filmier invite with Shin Co system's logo upon it addressed to only her. that made godzcia pull out her own invite hand invite to her by prisma her self. so she could compare the two since prisma never hand gave one to the Gabriela like she did godzcia. only to have a folded piece of paper fall fall into her lap form Gabriela's invite.

that made the younger girl wonder who it was from as she watched godzcia take and unfold it. seeing that it was hand written letter form prisma stating the duel her company was holding. was a celebration of Shin Co systems merging with Industrial Illusions (as a special 1st prize for the winner of the tournament was put for grabs). that only brought a smile to one girl's lips as the other answer a phone call.

"seems she hasn't let it go." godzcia sighed.

"your rivalry........I guess." victor hinted.

"much more." she agreed.

"you and games." he smiled.

seems prisma wasn't letting their long time rivalry that started in America during a many tournaments there REST IN PEACE. so she had to bring it here to Domino city with a tournament of her own. meaning prisma was pulling her business and personal life together this round.

"will no matter what a duel is a diel." godzcia got to her feet.

she walked over to the wooden chest that Gabriela was yelling about the held their treasured duel discs. godzcia was glad that Erik stored the wooden chest in the living room (so its contacts could be access more easily). upon opening it and reaching in godzcia pulled pale yellow duel disc. she explained when dusting it off she had customize her disc.

"doesn't look any different the ones i seen." victor looked it over.

"your half blind how can you know what duel disc look like?" godzcia asked him.

"doesn't mean i can still see clear as day." he stared her down.

that only made her laugh as she closed the chest while leaning her back on it turning on the disc. had it been this long for her to hold her old friend in her arms as her locket glowed. even the Egyptian eye on her card pouch glowed in tone with her locket as she slips the disc on.

"seems my old friends are inching for duel."godzcia felt chills run up and down her spine.

"Gabriela!" victor called for her.

"what you now up for it?" she looks his way.

"you know my demands if we do." he reminds her.

that when the happy girl came back into the room yelling about Shawn getting the same invite. she even flipped out to see godzcia wearing her duel disc along with the glowing locket. only to be told the back yard of suun-lee estate was going to be used for a practice duel. before they head out Gabriela went in search of her aunt jewel who always like watching duels.

where she found the women was the oddest place she could of was Erik's study/library. where he displayed his rarest cards he had collected over his many years of dueling. only letting family members or dear friends look upon the display cases that held the cards. meaning at the moment jewel was gazing over her husband's treasured collection remembering things. only to be pulled form it by her scatter brain niece of 16 years. she went on about her other half going to duel the blind lawyer with her duel disc in a few minutes.

so jewel happily followed the girl to the back yard like godzcia instructed her where victor her were found. meeting Gabriela was let go to greet the house guests she invited over.

"lets duel!" both spoke starting up.

to decide who was to go first they pulled what ever card form the top of theirs decks agreeing if the both drew monster cards. lowest monster ATK or DEF would let it master go first. so godzcia got (desert wasp) crystal beast **(M1)**and victor got dark angel **(M2) **from top of their decks. meaning they were at stand still since both monsters ATK were 900.

the tie breaker was dark angel's DEF was only 600 giving victor the first turn as the duel began. that when he place dark angel in DEF mode with one face down card in trap/magic zone. ending his turn quickly so godzcia was given the chance to make a few moves of her own. he watched her draw a card as she laid 2 cards in trap/magic zone with tropical trooper**(M3) **face up in ATK mode.

"tropical trooper take out dark angel now!" she ordered.

the solder like female rose form her bowing position pulling a hunter knife form it holster on her leg tossing it at dark angel. only to be stopped by victor's face down trap card 'holy guard' **(M4). **placing tropical trooper in DEF mode for five straight turns on godzcia's side of the field. that made also made her end her turn quickly so victor could begin his turn. after drawing a card and playing one on the field he lost dark angel when trying to ATK tropical trooper.

all to one of godzcia's face down in trap/magic zone that was magic equipment card called 'shun 6V'**(M5). **that also took out his 'holy guard' and half his life points with a few shots. leaving him to play a another face down monster along with another card in trap/magic zone.

"then I end my turn." he sighed.

as that was going on a happy Gabriela was showing the first eave of house guests for a co-ed sleep over. Eliza pulled a nervous Bakura through the door with terry with trey behind right them. yugi with tea ran passed all of them warning them to watch for Jackie and Joey (seemed they were at each others throats again). making Gabriela laugh happily before she remember what was going on out back.

"there a duel out back going on," she points out, "if you guys want we can catch the last bits of it."

some them were over excited to watch godzica in action like the old times in America. as others wanted to see her duel for the first time and meet her blind boyfriend she talked about once. so she lead them to where the duel was taking place where they all met jewel. let me tell you Joey couldn't stop staring at her cleavage.

making Gabriela remember that tristen was going to be late since he was taking his pet to the vet. so she went back to the front door to wait for him as jewel was left with others. that when.......

"sorceress of the elements**(M6)** and burning maiden**(M7)** ATK his LP directly," godzcia was heard, "monk of faith**(M8)** and tropical trooper take out his monsters."

they all watched the vast collection of monsters on the field take out the others with ease. that when the duel came to grand end followed by cheers of all kind afterward. making both duelists on the field face where the loud noises were coming from.

"well hello up there!" victor waved.

"seems we had more then jewel watching us," godzcia smiled," by the way you weren't on your game today."

that was something he answered with a kiss full of passion before walking away to meet the small group. leaving godzcia stunned for a few minutes before she came to her senses. who followed him shortly to the crowd that seemed to be interested in talking to them.

"that was so cool." yugi cheered.

"never seen those types of monsters before." Bakura and Eliza meant it.

"you got game." Jackie loved this one.

"love your style." tea was impressed.

"i got to duel you sometime." Joey stared godzcia down.

"that's our girl." terry jumped up and down.

"someone is off." trey looked at victor.

godzcia only walked passed all them stating her cards came from her friends as good luck charms. that's when eliza suggest maybe her new friends could add to her deck. that was something everyone but four people agreed to ........

"alright!" they all cheered.

that how the party got off with a started as tristen soon join them minutes later. after hours watching DVDs imported from the states of the tournaments godzcia was apart of. they all agreed to check out the main branch of Shin Co systems down town. all because of the clarify check in time for the tournament the company was holding.

only to come when taking the Shin co System tour by the main office where CEO ran the place.A massive argument was taking place between Prisma and certain Seto kiaba over a latest news in her office. it seemed that Jackie was the only person that caught picture of prisma lip locking the young CEO. a few freelance photographer got a few clips and sold for told dollar to gossip magazines.

lets just say that was the high light of the tour as they all saw kiaba leave prisma's office not so happy. he wasn't stopped by gold looking sticking out of godzcia's bag. the flash of memory when he looked upon her face of a Egyptian princess from his past life. so he passed the crowd of people as the tour guide led them on to the next room.

"seems Seth you were given a 2nd chance." godzcia thought to her self.

seeing seto's face also brought a old memory for her of a loyal high priest of young age. that placed her in a good mood since maybe she wasn't going to be alone in this modern day world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N:

this section is for the following duel monster i created:

m1. ^desert wasp^crystal beast

type: wind

card type:insect/effect

starlevel:3

ATK:900 /DEF: 900

takes out any monster on foe's side of the field replacing it with any monster of it users choosing

m2. dark angel

type:dark

card type:winged beast

starlevel:3

ATK:900 / DEF:600

trooper

type:earth

card type:warrior/ machine

starlevel:6

ATK:1300 / DEF:1300

m4. holy gaurd

trap card

placing foe's monster in DEF mode for five straight turns on their side of the field and ends then turn

m5. shun V6

quickly play magic equipment card

if placed as a object of some kind on a warrior type monster freeing them of all obstacles in its way to attack a monster of their user's choosing

m6. sorceress of the elements

type:dark

card type:spellcaster

starlevel:7

ATK:200 /DEF:1800

m7. burning maiden

type: fire

card type:pyro/warrior

starlevel:6

ATK:1500/DEF:1300

m8. monk of faith

type:light

starlevel:3

card type:spellcaster/effect

ATK:400/DEF:500

bring back one spell or trap card per user's turn using magic tokens


	5. begining

on the outskirts of domino city near the north side were the ruins of St. Angel Heart church where crowd of duelists could be found. each one sporting a kaiba brand duel disc awaiting something. some were talking among them selves as others were looked two females. one looked like a gothic royalty and the other a living fairy tale princess form story books.

"godzcia this is so much fun ,"Gabriela was glowing with joy, "I can't wait!"

"i know you outfit says it all." godzcia wished she didn't dress like that.

the blond girl ignored her other half's comment about her taste of clothing and focused on the tournament. that's when prisma's voice came from no where welcoming them. to be followed by a light show and shin Co systems newest projection technology. right above the duelists heads the grand prizes of the tournament were displayed.

a girl dressed in toga like dress with flowing gold hair and ribbon flowing around her body looks upon them. a gold and white Asian long dragon with shining scales was circling her roaring for all to hear. both were grand in design and look so real that ground it self shook when dragon roared.

"tenchi ryuu and god's massager!" godzcia whispered their names.

knowing the once in kind duel monsters name hadn't been released yet to public Gabriela got defensive. she asked godzcia how she knew their names and checked around them (making sure nobody heard her). she was relived that it didn't look like anybody heard. so she calmed down and returned to excited state of mind noticing a hooded female.

"will princess it seems you were given a 2ndchance,"the figure looked her over, "seems i most send you back ........"

the figure only showed off a filmier pair of eyes that godzcia would see later on. so the hooded person wonder further back in to crowd as prisma's voice returned to crowd. as she appeared out of where near the broken down alter of the church dressed like a angel. she points to the display above their heads they explodes into spheres of light. the fell to the ground at the crowd of duelists feet as clear orbs with something inside of them.

prisma went on to tell them these 'eggs of innocence' where never before seen cards her company also designed. each one was said to be a holy or angelic like creature fitting the duelists taste. with a snapped of her fingers the lights set up around the ruins turned on. discarding the outer wear of her outfit for a new styled duel disc all grey outfit similar to one she just wore. she happily announced the beginning of the her own tournament with special guest!

Maximillion Pegasus !

who from what prisma said will be watching from the shadows of this tournament to pick best duelist. that would get a special prize form him that no other duelist had yet. she even reminds some duelists of the rules that would be enforced during the her tournament. so they better watch out for the 'watchers' and 'guards' they were here to keep everything going smoothly.

"I'll be apart of this tournament also ."she happily stepped down form the stage.

with a mighty cheer form the crowd in front of her the tournament started quickly. godzcia and Gabriela got more fans then challengers since they were well known. being one of the America's top female duelists and with tag team was hard to shake off. some wanted autographs as others flat out want them to sign there cards and discs.

"seems no matter where you go you still the center of the spot light." primsa's voice got their attention.

"like you no right to dressed like that." godzcia looked over her outfit.

"what's wrong with looking innocent?" she walked further toward them.

that made Gabriela start laughing as godzica honestly stated prisma has never been a innocent girl. that made some take her side as prisma smiled looking them over. she then messed with her and challenged Gabriela to a duel when final round came up(fit them ever made it). the agreement was done as the same hooded figure watched.

"why did you have to do that?" godzcia stared her down.

"just wanted to prove my self, "she thought about it aloud, "to know its not just you that has all the talent."

knowing over the years as they dueled it was always godzcia that covered for gabreila. the girl was never given the chance to shine as a solo duelist when with her other half. this was the chance she was going to get in front of people that at least knew who she was.

"fine if you need any help please come to me." godzcia smiled at her.

"alright........"Gabriela hugs her.

that when a filmier face with Australian accent and blond hair to boot wear a press pass appeared. with only camera in front of her face and the words domino high newspaper on her press pass. meaning it had to be the loud mouth that Joey never really got along with.

Jackie!

she happily bowed before asking them where the 3rd member fo their team was.

"where is shawn?" Gabriela asked godzcia.

"remember what's he is doing?!" the ex-princess answered.

that when the excuse that always worked since his family did run a small time shop came to mind. in order to miss school and working full time shift to be part of the tournament. he had to work a whole two days in stop's mascot uniform and clean out the basement.

"i hope he means it." Gabriela was worried.

"don't worry trey and terry are helping him,"jackie points out, "along with yu-gi and his friends."

she even went on to bring up that they were going to come to tournament to watch them in action. even explaining the rules of the tournament that allowed late comers to part take. along with going on about giving them copies of her pictures she would saling also.

"then lets see who can duel."godzcia turned around.

"solo and tag team style right?" gabriela asked.

"hai!" godzcia felt the excitement.

that when the they got in there................


	6. it happens

the tournament gave Gabriela the chance she always wanted to show off her solo dueling skill to her other half. she had to make sure not to over do it since she was in recovering program (after being cured of her brain tumor). any added stress can crash terrible relapses. she was glad her old and new friends were the to support her all the way through.

now for godzcia she felt she was back in ancient Egypt when dueling among her opposites. even remembering her practice duel with her beloved victor who was there to support her. she showed her signature monsters off when she won each duel flawlessly when dueling. what made it special for her was that this time she had friend there to support her along the way.

for Shawn who hadn't been in a tournament for some time or had time to practice duel monsters. some how won each duel he was in by the skin of teeth and lots of support from godzcia. even with his friends new and old there to watch and cheer him when thing for edgy for him. some how lady luck stuck by him through out his duels giving him the strength he needed.

Jackie got the pictures she needed and more as Joey tried his best not to get into a fight with her with more. terry and trey mostly went around meeting other duelists promoting the belittler's game shop. yu-gi and tea stayed focused on cheering Shawn needed it. for tristen who got stuck with Eliza and Bakura for the rest of the time learning all sorts of things about RPG world.

if they only paid attention to the hooded figure that followed them each time they all moved on. each time godzcia seemed to be the only one who got a good look at her face or hair. she won some duels and when she lost the winners were found comatose with card from their decks gone missing. prisma made sure to keep a sharp eye out for the hooded figure. it was the death like watchers and guards were hard to cover up after what the hooded figure did to them.

"time for her to pay." a women removed her cover.

well tanned skin that match icy blue eyes and flawless dark hair as she dressed in the darkest of clothing. a aura that seemed impure could be found around her as godzcia's image entered her head. not the modern day women by a 16 year old Egyptian princess with a love for dolls.

"get ready princess ," she women smiled, "your past is coming back."

at the moment godzcia and the gang were going over her practice duel with victor that took place months ago. he was trying his best to defend him self agilest so many different arguments. they were taking a much needed lunch break to recharge them selves endless string of duels.

"i am thinking of giving the game up professionally not personally." victor meant it.

"meaning......?"trey wasn't getting it.

"things are picking up for me at the firm." victor was talking about his job.

since becoming lawyer was inferring with his full love of duel monsters it was time to cut back. even if it meant becoming a weaker duelist in the process or only dueling with his friends (so be it). never meant he was giving up his duel disc or his trusted deck to anyone.

"this sucks." terry pouts

"doesn't mean we finally have full time legal mind to come time." jackie thought aloud.

"can I have your number?" joey asked him for his number.

"wow that amazing." tea liked the idea.

the others with godzcia supported victor's choice as they munched on eliza's homemade tacos. this is where everyone also found out that Bakura asked eliza to move in with him. they been planning this for some time since they first met waitign to tell everyone(at the right time). some were happy or even over joyed for them only to have it cut short by black haired hottie.

"i am Vera and request a duel with you !" she nicely spoke.

as the rules followed for this tournament both duelists had to put their 'angel innocence' as prizes. winners gets all the losers 'angel innocence' and are removed from the tournament site. along with loosing a chance to meet the creator of the whole duel monsters game. among the other prizes that were going to be handed out at the very end.

"glad to meet you." yugi kindly smiled.

"give us a few minutes. "godzcia coldly spoke.

"we're eating here." joey didn't like her.

"yeah..........."Jackie seemed to agree with him.

"want some?" asked eliza.

"join us ?"Bakura wanted her to feel comfortable.

"you better sit and wait until they're done."victor offered her a sit next to him.

"you don't seem to be from around here." terry notice her coloring.

"nice disc."trey and tea like her duel disc design.

everyone else who didn't want to speak when shivers of fear crawled up and down their spines. this vera may look like a nice women on the outside on the inside there was something scary. using their kind actions as a invitation to join them as she brought a subject up.

"out favorite duel monsters?" tristen repeated her words.

"yeah," she looked among the group," I'll show you mine."

that when she showed them a mystical priestess **(M1) **cards with worn picture. she told them this was the first card she ever owned as a young girl in her hometown. this some how got them to open up to her about their own favorite duel monsters. only to be quickly answered by everyone who showed her their cards like personal treasure. the only one who didn't pull out a monster or speak was godzcia as she wore a sad look.

"something wrong?" Bakura thought she was uncomfortable.

"fine," she smirked, "the only problem is I don't have one favorite monster ........"

she went to tell them she had three as she popped open her deck pouch to show off three different dragons. one a Asian long called Ryuu**(M2) **, a wingless dragon called Draga**(M3) **, and the last was short named Draco**(M4) **. they all had different coloring to them baring same symbol in right hand corner of their picture. the smile this vera had on her lips sent chills up everyone's spine.

"they so charming." she looked over each one.

a suggestion vera had reminded the yu-gi gang of when their souls were trapped in their favorite cards. that was something they were going to talk with others some day. didn't keep them from agreeing with vera on letting godzcia use the cards for duel with. if they only knew a action was going to be repeated once this match started.....

"with this deck you can't loose." yugi was excited.

"good luck!" joey gave her thumbs up.

"luck has nothing to do with it!" jackie stared him down.

"guys not now!" Bakura hatred when fight.

"god those two always fight." eliza pointed out.

"it just who there are." trey waved his head back and fourth.

"so true." tristen and tea agreed together.

this only made victor think about them ending up on jail some day for their on going behavior. as for any one else they just didn't want involved with their conflict for now. with everything settled for now the duel started up with a neutral party holding the angel innocence'. once more to figure who was going first both duelists draw one card from the top of their deck.

**the results:**

**-vera **

**vengeful servant(M5)**

**ATK:1900 / DEF:1600**

**-godzcia**

**desert wasp**

**ATK:900 / DEF:600**

giving vera the first turn she been wanting as her cheery mood went from good to twisted. everyone watched from the side lines not noticing the area around them darkening slowly. that's when the locket on both Gabriela's and godzcia's necks gave off strange glow.

"what's going on?" tea notice the thinking air around them.

"shadow game is beginning?!" trey guessed.

yugi tried to guessed that this was godzcia's doing only to be corrected by Jackie and terry. she would never use a shadow game against a non-magic using duelist. meaning it was this vera who had to be doing as Shawn pointed out her over whelming aura. tristen and joey were either to scared or shocked to see something like this happen again. that when yugi let the cat of the bag about this not being him(or his friend) 1st time in shadow game.

to only led to godzcia confronting vera about her death 3,000 years ago on the day her own life came terrible end. that this women was the reincarnation of the servant who had poisoned her. she just didn't know how this girl learned shadow magic like the high priests once used.

"I should have known, "godzcia sighed, "you go by sheda also?"

upon seeing and hearing godzcia words along with her reaction to seeing her put her in a worst mood. there was the fact she had toe the guts to repeat her name of her past life. so with that she forcedly started to battle playing two face down cards in monsters zones. before ending her turn she played a field magic card the kept godzcia from playing certain monsters(with ATK of 2500 or high).

that when she did some kind of freaky shit with her fingers while speaking in filmier touge. as she repeated the name of everyone favored a old memory entered yugi's mind. before he could shout out to godzcia to stop vera from what she was doing before things went black.

"AAAAAAH!" went Gabriela's voice.

* * *

**A.N:**

**here are my monster by the number assigned to them!**

**m1.**

**  
ATK:2100/DEF:1200  
type:dark  
star level:4 stars  
card type:spellcaster/spirit**

****

m2.

ATK:2300DEF:2000  
type:wind  
star level:9 stars  
card type:dragon

m3.

****

ATK:2000/DEF:2300  
type:fire  
star level:9 stars  
card type:dragon

m4.

ATK:2000/DEF:2100  
type:earth  
star level:9 stars  
card type:dragon

m5.

ATK:1200/DEF:1200  
type:dark  
star level:4 stars  
card type: spirit


	7. ending choice

the screamed came from with in godzcia's deck of all places as everyone bodies lay lifeless on the ground a few feet away. vera started laughing at her own little joke about this moment.

"what have you done." godzcia coldly answered her.

"draw you hand," vera gazed upon her own, "you well see."

with that godzcia drew correct amount of cards that carried strange auras similar to her own friends. it seemed that the three low level monsters cards she drew were the cards her friends favored. meaning she had to go on the defensive playing two face down cards (in magic or trap and monster card zone). as she quickly ended her turn on guard with what's going on.

"like the setting?" vera looked around them.

"............"this was something godzcia was staying out of.

"forgot you never speak when angered..........unless provoked." she giggled.

she further went on when placing her cards on the field explaining how she learned shadow magic with out the use of millennium items. it was never getting to use this ability 3,000 years ago that angered her. its when she tried attacking godzcia on her first turn only to be stopped in her tracks. with magic card call 'red ribbons'**(M1) **that was faced down on her side of the field. when vera's monster was sent back to her a red ribbon was attach so soulless monster.

"for every time you attack me or my monsters your well be return no real will of their own." godzcia stated.

impressed the ex-princess had learned a few things vera ended her turn after placing a new face down card. this is when godzcia drew a card playing it quickly in ATK mode. along with using her other face down magic card with it as she announced her moves.

"cursed prince**(M2) **remove those monster from the field." godzcia equipped double team**(M3) **to him.

that when both of vera's monsters were taken out as red ribbon's many other effects were activated. giving godzcia the chance to tribute summon or normal summon a monster. so she brought monk of faith that looked allot like trey in DEF mode.

"800 LPs I hope you can stay alive until then." godzcia warned vera.

when she ends her turn placing cured prince in DEF mode with monk of faith playing two new cards. if she only knew outside the black dome people were searching for them.

"sorry miss we lost track of them." one guard reported into prisma.

she didn't answer him as she play around with what looked like a small version of Kaiba Corp duel disc. she had been tracking godzcia and her friends by locator chips in their del discs. only to loose them when vera had come into contact with them.

"what are they doing?" she wonder.

she then pulled her most trusted and favorite monster 'guardian of the lake'**(m4) **before placing it on the card zone. that when the system red the data before bring the card to life. getting to her feet quickly as she fixed the holoprojectors for a clear image.

"there." she sighed.

beside her was a life like mermaid sitting upon the ground watching the girl move around. prisma smiled as she gazed upon her prized monster remembering the hard work. that when she reached out with her bare hand and touched the monster's scaly tail. he felt so real that prisma could feel the cold and slimly surface thinking she was touching a real mermaid.

"eat you heart out kaiba corp!" she smiled.

they may have come out with holoprojectors duel discs for portable dueling but she took to the next step. Shin Co systems was able to produce a technology to make the monsters very life like. she hoped that her own version of duel disc could her marketed.

"that what this tournament it for." she sighed.

she looked to the total number of 'angel innocence' to go on to next final round awaiting for last members. she was hoping like the old days she would get to duel godzcia( with out Shawn or Gabriela in tag team style duel ).so she removed her card placing it back in her deck.

"some day then ."she turned off the system.

she pulled on her jacket zipping it up as she remembered back to heated kiss she gave the young CEO. that was something she never thought her self doing to man of his stature. at least that her some fame after the press ran crazy with it days later. she was hoping that when her company with Industrial Illusions her success wouldn't faded away.

" better get back to this tournament." she sighed.

that when she placed her custom made duel disc on checking over before leaving the trailer behind. she was greeted by her bodyguard/chauffeur who sealed trailer's only entrance/exit. they also gave her newly found information on where certain duelists were.

"you dismissed." she walked away from him.

at the moment back to the shadow realm duel it was godzica in the lead who removed vera's field card. making it easier for her to bring out halaqin of light and dark and dark magician (who looked like yugi and shawn). they were surprised that trey and tea by the many other on the field. all thanks 'twice the room'**(m5) **a magic card godzcia used to double the monster zones.

because of vera's other on going trap cards 'snake's curse' **(m6)**and 'serpent's shadow'**(m7)**. that kept her from placing her monster in DEF mode after battle or take them out ever 3rd turn. that made her save her friends from the card grave yard more then once. as she was thank full for bakura being change of heart and eliza for being a double monster card. the greatest chance she got was being able to use dark magician and sorceress of the elements(who gabreila was) card combination**(m8)**.

vera tried her best with her snake like monsters each time her turn came to her wanting to see godzcia display real fear. only to fail at that also when the ex-princess pull a impressive plan out. the only thing keeping her in play was her magic cards that were soon going to be taken out.

"do it!"godzcia looked away.

she wanted her newest monster genuine spell child **(m9)**to finish off the monster as other watched. with that vera lost the duel and the shadow game this round returning them to real world. along with their real bodies as godzcia was one to handle vera.

"arrest her."prisma voice was heard.

with her private security force on hand they took hold of the with drawn duelist. as the others start to wake from the coma like sleep primsa greeted the ex-princess.

"seems in a shadow game you can hold your own." she teased.

".........."she wasn't in the mood to talk.

prisma only smiled as she hands the remanding 'angel innocence' to godzcia before walking away. the ex-princess was more interested in knowing if her friends and victor were going to be alright.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A.N:

my monsters!

m1. 'red ribbons'

magic card

*tribute summon or normal summon a monsters

*change the will of the foe's monster when returning them to them

*bring by monsters from the graveyard once per turn

m2

card type:warroir /spellcaster

type:light

ATK:1600/DEF:1200

star level:3 stars

m3

magic card

dolbes the attack of users attack monster points

m4.'guardian of the lake'

card type:aqua/spellcaster

type:water

ATK:4500/DEF:4600

star level:7 stars

m5.'twice the room'

magic card

double the amount of monster zones on the field

m6.'snake's curse'

trap card

that keeps foe's monsters from placing them in DEF mode after battle

m7.'serpent's shadow'

trap card

removes a monster every 3rd turn

m8

card combination

when these cards are on the feild with the magic card moon light magic is in play they are removed for five whole turn only to be replaced by genuine spell child .

m9

card type:light

type:spellcaster/effect

ATK:2100/DEF:2000

star level:6stars


	8. final rounds

in the confinements of her soul room once more godzcia gazed at a memories window. she was remembering back to when vera's magic never once placed her in her three dragon cards. she was some what disappointed to have not played them when given the chance in within the shadow realm.

"at least their is always another day......."she sadly spoke.

she then head from the bed she was sitting on passed the windows that displayed her treasured memories to a doorway. before she left she looked to the room she called home for 3,000 years. only to leave it behind as she entered bright light where images of her new life.

"god I hate when this happen......."she opened her eyes.

always re-entering her body when leaving it was never easy as the days passed as she pulled the covers back. she looked to the sleeping victor next to her relieved he wasn't waken. so she removed her self from the bed making sure she put her self back together for the day. she wanted to check out the dueling field before anything was going to start. so she left a special note for her blind love before taking both her deck and duel disc.

"better hurry." she looked out her window.

she along with other few duelists had made it to the finals of the 'Lost Souls' Tournament. some where given a new version of duel disc based off the Shin Co systems newest projection technology. making it easier for the duelists to actually interact with they own monsters. to avoid law suit from Kaiba Corp this special disc can only be special order for custom jobs only. along with other precautions to avoid any other legal trouble with them.

"morning 'friend. !"a sharp voice caught godzcia's attention.

"why are you wondering around?" godzcia didn't turn to her.

after leaving the guest wing godzcia wasn't liking the fact she bumped into prisma near the back stairwell. both seemed to be heading some where for different reasons. also one offered to walk the other to the playing field to show off her company's newest technology. this was the chance godzcia may need to get to know what primsa was up to this time around.

"coming?" primsa started down the stairs.

".........." she just followed.

that lead to primsa asking her about the mansion she and the others were staying in. a run down manor where a wealthy man who supported any religious belief long ago. now the person was forgotten thanks to time as prisma now owned it. on top of every door way were carving of angel's face with statues of them found through out the grounds.

"i love this place some how." primsa commented.

"fits you twisted sense of being." godzcia spoke.

"always so spiteful." she giggled.

as they passed door ways and even rounded corners while waling out what seemed to be a back door. since they had to walked down so many steps that led to double sided dueling field. both fields were on a few feet away from each other were met for the finalists.

"its of my own design." prisma was proud.

godzcia listen to the blond explained how she mixed in her new projection system with wireless technology. to make it compatible with Kaiba Corp duel disc during the duel. so she said her goodbyes and left godzcia behind to handle some personal/business related problems leaving the ex-princess by her self .

"have fun now." she waved to her.

that when godzcia brought up the trouble primsa got at her office having to do with elder kaiba. makign primsa turn to with a very blank look upon her face as she stood in place.

"what i get for sharing a passionate kiss with him." she sighed.

"in public." godzcia didn't get it.

"so the media went nuts with it." primsa remembered the headlights.

that when godzcia brought up the one day when she befriended the younger kaiba. she was informed about vicious rumors about his brother and prisma that all started because of the kiss. along with the screams and yells that came from prisma's office. the gang couldn't believe that prisma had toe guts to even stand up to elder kaiba like she did back then.

"i wish to sample his lisp once more." primsa wished.

"you mean kaiba?" godzica asked.

that was answered by a proud and proud yes form prisma who the short boost in fame she got. she even loved the way that kaiba barged into her office 'demanding' or 'wanting to solve' this problem. form that very day she been wishing to 'bump' into him once more.

"they bye for now." prisma was caught in her own day dream.

"she going to be her own down fall some day she doesn't learn to hide her weaknesses." godzcia whispered to her self.

being left on the field is what's she needed as she lets the light of the her locket shine brightly. it release 3 over sized dragons that properly greeted her by nuzzling her with their snouts.

"yes draga I am glad to finally see you too," she pets his snout, "now draco ........"

it seems the youngest of her dragons was looking at the dueling fields wondering what they were. she laughed as Ryuu roared at the young one to return to their master's side. the little one didn't answer as it just stared before turning its head wondering what was going on.

"if you would wait little one........"she was about to explain.

to only call back her dragon when she sensed other heading her way forgetting the tournament was starting. she vowed this time she would get to use her dragons in the fight.


	9. time

it seemed he tournament ended quite well for the finalists after the ending rounds took place before Halloween. meaning godzcia had the chance on the midnight hour to face her beloved family. she turned her back at strong offer to return to the world of the dead with them making it perfectly clear she was ready to even leaver her friends or host behind.

back to the ending of the tournament as different people got first place for different categorist. like the 1st place tag team going to godzcia and Gabriela for great teamwork against paired duelist. Shawn was lucky to get stuck with 2nd place solo duelist loosing 1st place to 10 year old girl. the card prizes that were given out were special made cards that one of their kind.

_who got what:_

_the cards(prizes)_

_Tenchi Ryuu & God's Massager_

_Mystic X & Terra Incognita_

_the people_

_godzcia and Gabriela _

_shawn and unknown person_

after prizes were given out, pictures for the media were taken, congrats were passed out, and other things. godzcia was confronted by Mr. Pegus back stage who asked if she was 'princess of the hidden sands.' at first the ex-princess stood there before openly answering him. victor who stayed by her side the whole time clarified that before taking her to join their friends. this is where the ex-princess announced she was carrying victor children.

"2 months." everyone yelled.

"you could have told me?!" victor looked at her.

"I didn't want to pressure you." she meant it.

"his going to be father with a women his love, "Jackie and terry spoke, "doesn't sound bad to us.,"

"same here." Joey and tristen agreed with them.

the others were soon to agree as the millennium locket somewhat gave its on protest. making the princess agree to victor's arrangements of living with him as she thinks marriage with him. it was keeping the news from the media that was going ot be the problem. this is where primsa's tournament came to an end for them all as surprised showed up.

Seto kaiba!

the blond made sure to keep this a secret from him along with her new style duel disc. even her life like projection system that Mr. Pegus's company was interested in was kept hush-hush. didn't stop seto from searching the blond out and in the crowd of duelists. until he found primsa exiting the grounds with only one female bodyguard by her side. this is where he rushed her reaching for her wrist and pulled her in to a unbreakable embrace. he didn't bring up the media problems that started over the 'kissing incident months ago', or the public fight in her main company's office. he only said 'i am not letting you go that easily' and claimed her lips with his own. it not like she fought back as everyone watched with flashes of going off caughting their image of them.

it seems the gang that were heading toward awaiting vehicle caught got a look. it shocked some and stunned a few as godzcia blankly watched guessing prisma was going to have her hands full. this had Gabriela glomp shawn and beg him to do something like that someday. gave jackie time to take lots for picture got the school's newspaper.

"this is going to new one." whispered the locket.

the locket gave off a strange glow reminding godzcia of the plans that lay ahead after all of this. she was to go to the temple of the afterlife with help form the other half's family. victor nor the others knew about her doing so after telling them she was pregnant. so godzcia placed her hand over the locket and asked it to quiet down until then.

weeks later.........

"this can't be the place?" gabriela looked around.

after arriving in capital of Egypt on the private plane by them selves godzcia and Gabriela had long way to go. with memories of ancient Egypt filling her mind the ex-princess felt at home. it was getting to the valley of the kings that was going to harder then it sounds. they didn't have any trouble with use of godzcia's dragons and magic (witch was hard since Gabriela didn't want them to draw attention them selves).

then their was finding the secret entrance to the temple of the after life with in the valley. the fact their were two young girls standing in the dessert alone with no escort that seemed scary enough. only to have the locket guide them to where they needed to go. a underground temple that looked like it was hit by a rank five hurricane.

"this is the place." godzcia walked further in.

the locket displayed old memories of what happen here in both girl's minds as they entered. as one started to hum in Arabic lullaby from her child hood many years ago to lessen the tension. as the other tried her best not to trip over the rumble that littered the ground. it seemed both of them were nearing the a set of doors that were on the opposite end of the room.

"the eye of truth right?" gabriela guessed.

"yes." godzcia smiled.

"...but it looks like the doors won't open." she saw the stuff blocking the way.

"i knew that already." godzcia sighed.

the night before she and Gabriela left for this place she broke in to yu-gi's room once more. she was glad he was awake this tiem instead of last time when she scared him half to death. she eneded up asking him what his last moments with her brother were like. he sounded very said and cheer ful at the same time. along with giving her a much needed answer.

"i am sorry........." godzcia whispered.

either she wasn't ready to return to the world of the after life where he family awaited her. she wasn't yet ready to give on wanting to experience the world. all because she was carrying life with her as long awaited tears poured down her face.

"godzcia!" Gabriela watched her.

that when the locket released the princess monsters that loved with in hr trusted deck. each one comforted her with words that brought joy to her ancient heart. even her three dragons kneeled beside their master until she stopped crying as Gabriela watched. they soon left the temple behind to return home where their family and friends were waiting.


	10. changes

**returning to domino city from Egypt with heavy heart full of sorrow was new to godzcia. even with company in form of Gabriela was trying her best to cheer her up. so as they walked off the plane and greeted their friends a victor (who found time off). after the re-bonding as friends plans were made to move victor into the shields estate. along with more on what to do doing the nine month godzcia would be carrying the twins.**

**it seemed before she left for Egypt with Gabriela godzcia went to the doctors with victor. and had their first ultrasound taken of the baby inside of her finding out it was twins. it wasn't like godzcia was leaving Gabriela to move in with victor so it was decided he move in with her. **

**so the process begins..........**

**1st month **

**godzcia was able to part take in minor tournament for duel monsters that placed on the map. jackie, terry, and trey started to really become a part of Joey, tristen, and tea's lives. yugi seemed to start reconnecting shawn as stories and memories were shared.**

**2nd month**

**the news about Bakura and eliza moving into Bakura's apartment spread like wild fire through school. only jackie, terry ,trey, Joey, tristen, yugi, and tea knew there truth behind that one. along with a announcement in the domino city seto kaiba was engaged to prisma of synco systems.**

**3rd month**

**when godzcia started to show pregnancy-wise as jackie, terry, and tea started to plan baby shower. that the guys weren't invited too that took place in two weeks at the kame game shop**

**4th month**

**godzcia was unable to due to build stress she would develop when dueling in tournaments or for fun. didn't stop her from observing them when they took place in the city.**

**5th month**

**invitations for the kaiba and prisma wedding came in mail for godzcia almost gave her heart attack. along with shawn, yugi, joey, and Gabriela as well saying they can bring guests. **

**6th month**

**victor was sent away on a four month long business trip to handle legal issues in a far off state.**

**7th month**

**godzcia needed a escort for everywhere she was going since she was known for getting into fights. her weird food urges and morning sickness stopped also (everyone was thankful for that).**

**8th month**

**every one finally got around to putting up a nursery for the twins in the shield's mansion. erik and jewel helped with art work and painting of items since victor wasn't around.**

**9th month**

**victor made sire to come home a month early to be there when his and godzcia's children came into the world. instead of being bed ridden after she gave birth. godzica was discharged form the hospital and returned to the world of dueling with her children. **

**the new borns were given nannies to care for them day night as victor and godzcia named them. since they were fraternal twin being a boy and girl they got special named. one was called Rosette Maria Shields as the other was named Van Hunter Suun-lee. and would be part take in the world of deul monsters when they get older.**

"are you sure?" victor looked to her.

"it their birth right ."she placed van down.

godzica had given both her children her newest duel monster card they're first deul monster ever. along with two real duel spirits she kept since the days of ancient Egypt by her side.

"Mystic X, Terra Incognita, kyuunbibi 12 tailed fox, and master blader protect them for me." she looked to the four cards.

they each glowed with different color of their own before they were spilt apart and handed off. to what would they new masters in the near future of duel monsters them selves. instead of crying over their mother's noises that happily cheered happy. the babies seemed to agree with her as their little hand reached up for the cards in her hands.

"soon nowt now." she laughed.

that made van cry as rossette just lay there staring at the back of her future cards. so godzcia sighed and handed the plastic wrapped cards to their little waiting hands. instead of chewing on the piece of plastic and paper the children seemed to cuddle up with them. she smiled only to reminded by victor's voice that they have a socail gathering to go too.

"her wedding!" godzcia got chills.

going to the wedding of your rival for godzcia was never something she thought she be doing. dressed in goth style formal looking dress as she said bye to her children. godzcia sighed and headed his way where they friends as waited for them. everyone meaning Jackie forcing Joey attend were coming along with gifts they all picked out.

"i can't believe I doing this." joey wanted out .

"zip it and take ." Jackie once more glared his way.

hearing about him getting a invite from tristen jackie put her evil plan to motion. it not she ever hatred or disliked joey after first meeting him at the airport that fateful day. over the few months they had been together with their own friends a bond grew between them. seemed the loud month and Australasian blond got along kept well.

"try to behavior this time around!" Shawn and yugi begged them.

"meaning use your manners." Gabriela and victor advised.

it not the others where going to interfere with Jackie's and joey's behavior in public. terry and tristen were use to them always fighting verbally and physically being their best friends and all. Shawn and yugi were always easily embarrassed by them. as Bakura and eliza tried their best to flow with it ad trey and tea tried a way to handle it. as for the many others in the group they tried to ignored the whole thing that took place.

"lets just head out." godzcia sighed.

she on other hand liked the life everyone showed when small things in life took place. she would never trade in any one of her friends since they were so dear to her.

as for now off they went.........


	11. begins again

"you were pretty drunk. "godzcia explained to them.

"god I am never drink again!" vowed Jackie.

"you always say that."terry reminds her.

"........"trey stayed out of this one.

Shawn and Gabriela were no where to be seen near or around the happy burger since they went off meet the others leaving godciza to baby sit. So she was stuck in the furtherest booth from the doors dressed in her usually goth style clothing drinking happy soda. She was lucky that she wasn't getting annoyed by fans or other duelists wanting to challenge her or her friends.

"give those back"joey yelled at Jackie's.

"they were on my half of the trey." she kept eating them.

"not again ." tea couldn't them fighting.

She looked to her older brother ,trey, for help since he was 2nd peacemaker in the group other then her self who didn't seem interested. So she sighed asking her self why she was even related to him after just moving in with him months ago all because of their parents. Their parents had to move wanting to take tea with them due to the new job their father was offered over seas. So trey decided to let tea move in with him since he lived in a 2 bed apartment just a few blocks from her school and other locations.

"are you two done yet?" Eliza came to table.

"where's Bakura ?" tristen asked noticing he wasn't by her side.

She pointed to restroom before pulling saying victor had drove them all over here and was in the middle of finding a place to park. Meaning someone had to greet him at the door to escort him to the table as others looked to godzcia. They wanted to bring up the whole where you newborns been since she pictures of her in gossip magazines didn't show her with them. This was where they found the newborns had been with erik and jewel since the birth. They wanted godzcia to have some free time to her self after almost killing her self giving birth to them.

"you all need a life!" godzcia stared back at them.

"we already have one........."jackie and joey spoke at the same time.

Others answered her also in their own ways about future plans they were going to have or the things that was currently on with their lives at the moment. Before she could talk back to them Bakura returned from restroom requesting a place to seat among them. This is where Eliza gave up her set so she could end sitting in his lap as a familiar face made it self known to them.

"someone needs to help him."tea watched him.

"he can handle him self," godzcia coldly answered her,"he isn't helpless,"

this statement alone made tea sometimes why a well respect lawyer like victor see any thing in the headstrong princess related to Atem. Between her hide kind heart and tough girl attitude godzcia was never easy to get along with at first when they met. Over time and during the prisma's tournament she and the others got their chances to fully get to her know her. like when they're souls were placed in their favorite cards for the 2nd time(M1) by vera the reincarnation of godzcia murder. When they decided to go to the the kaiba's wedding where he was marrying prisma as godzcia's guests and made fools of them selves. That made godzcia and victor the sober drivers that night as everyone laid pass out in the vehicle before dropped off at home.

"we'll do it!"jackie and joey yelled at the same time.

"one is enough." yugi sighed.

"we don't want you use fighting over him."tristen spoke.

"this isn't competition guys." tea blankly stared at them.

"his blind not crippled."eliza and Bakura added on.

"tell me again why we know them?"terry turned to trey.

".............." trey stayed quiet.

That when jackie and joey stared each other down like they always did in form of staring contest to see who would go get victor. While they did that they didn't notice angry Shawn and Gabriella who came in behind victor escorting him to the table.

"guys you should have called!" Gabriela yelled at terry, trey and Jackie.

That when the three people sitting at the table remembered shawn and Gabriella were to meet them hours ago. Trey sighed and explained he got pulled by both girls when they got sick of waiting for them knowing this was going to happen. Both terry and Jackie just smiled their best and bride their friends with rest of joy's fries as peace offering. This gave Shawn time to talk privately to godzcia about the about entering the Kaiba Corps' yearly tournament.

"in his eyes i may not meet his expectations."godzcia spoke.

Shawn still gave her the on line application link for her to fill out if she wanted to be par take n the tournament. This was something she had to think over about meeting Kaiba in person for the first time brought old memories of Seth forward. they were soon followed by the servant girl Seth favored who went by the name Kisara she had met once back then. Seth wasn't someone godzcia liked back then since he never displayed emotion around her, as for Kisara she was different story.

"then their prisma i would have to put with also," godzcia coldly spoke her name," even if she married to him."

that was something everyone wanted to avoid after the some what problematic events that took place at the after party of Kaiba wedding. All prisma was trying to do then was form a everlasting truce between her and godzcia. Only if the girl used shin co's form of Kaiba corp duel disc(m1) when ever she took in any duel monster tournaments.

"um........"Gabriellia tried to get godzcia's attention.

"yes?" she turned to her other half.

She then spotted victor standing beside her wanting to seat right next to her that she made the person next to her move. As victor took that sit getting a passionate kiss form godzacia upon his lips as she asked him about his day. He was about to begin as Jackie and joey started to argue who was going to pay for his eaten fried she stole from him. Once more everyone stayed away from them fighting thinking sooner or later they would tire them selves out.

"excuse me!" victor placed his cane in between them.

Both joey and Jackie looked to him with angry in check since he was blind.

"look at the end of my cane." he suggested to them.

When they did so they found something that made them both very happy(guess?!)

"thanks." they both spoke.

This made everyone laugh at the joined table as victor folds up his cane asking godzcia what tournament she is going in now.

" Kaiba Corps' yearly tournament...why?" she smiled.

This made his roll eyes at the thought thanking what god his worshiped that he was blind and didn't have see her smirk. For the rest of the day until they got home for godzcia to enter the tournament everyoen just enjoyed them selves.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A.N:

shin co's form of Kaiba corp duel disc(m1)

i wanted a another form of duel disc out there since i was never really pleased with anime kaiba corp version of a duel disc. So i made up this whole small company that would made a copy of it just different uses and still conpadable with other technology.


	12. another one

**On the start of Annual Battle City Tournament for this year the city was crowed with duelists from all over the world and beyond. theyewas the point of introduction that took place in the city square it self where kaiba greeted everyone with prisma by his side. He acted like the self centered jerk he always was with his emtionless face on as he finished instructions ,about this year's tournament keeping the Life Points to 8000 so it would create extended game. As soon as he and prisma would wish them all good luck, the crowds of duelists stormed off ready to duel each other. with gentle waved from one as the other just turned away to join the fun!**

**The small gang containing a former princess, a cheering squad(their friends and family members), three American and three native duelists were the only ones after all left. They all exchange wishes of good luck before going their on ways .some would stay in one spot for duels as others went their own ways looking for what they could fine.**

**their were a few problems everybody seem to have ; one being it stunk to be high ranking duelist or 'knowing them' as a friend. the 2nd problem was a few duelists had the guts or were even too dumb to challenge them to a duel. Even the jerks or dipsticks tried their best to duel against them(only to lose in the end).**

**both Jackie and Joey some how took great joy taking out local other duelist they knew as Jackie met Bandit Keith who lost to her. Joey then tried to take out jackie, when the two of them had argued over a game. then the last few days for them weren't easy as they looked for duels, because every time a challenge was issued, other duelists just flat out ran away. So when set of black haired twins duelists showed up and challenged them, the blondes had went with it and started(strange they agreed on tag team duel).**

**they won equally and they was now ready for the finals making their way towards the rendezvous point where the finals would be held. When they entered they were met with many of their friends such as kaiba with prisma by his side, Shawn and Yugi, Gabriela and godzcia, terry, and trey who was with tea and Bakura. **

**The are had been specially crafted by a private company and built for this tournament, just like the Tower on the Kaiba Island during the 1st Battle City Tournament. instead of it being on a remote island, it was in the heart of the city. The sits were already filled up to the limit with cheering millions of fans and those who had not made it this far.**

**1st final:**

**Gabriela vs. Shawn**

**Joey vs. Jackie**

**terry vs. trey**

**prisma vs. Yugi**

**2nd final:**

**godzcia vs. Joey**

**yugi vs. kaiba **

**Final :**

**1. Godzcia vs. kaiba **

**The finals then went rather well, though it was a close call, when Godzcia and Shawn went up against each other ( all in all it was a REALLY good duel). When the 6 competitors were gone, only godzcia and kaiba was left to duel for the title 'king of duels', shocking thing is godzcia won.**

"**wow!" they looked at her picture.**

"**guys it was just a Tournament .**

**all were gather a week after the Tournament events admiring a newspaper filled with godzcia's picture on front cover. they all had gotten out of school and met at their usual hang out happy burger still cheering over godzcia's victory. they were lucky the press after a week had dead down some what a along with challenges from others. all because a female god the title king of duels instead of a male.**

"**the way you kicked all our butts......wow!"shawn read another headline to him self.**

"**never knew you that good!" yugi sips his drink.**

"**you go girl!"jackie and terry cheered.**

"**........."tea speechless.**

"**cat got his tongue?"her brother joked.**

"**no, and still wish I was there." eliza whined.**

"**you missed some good stuff." Bakura was glad he went.**

"**don't rub in!" tristen warned him.**

**both tristen and eliza were re-taking their college entrance exams for over seas college in states. they didn't act on advice given to them from tea who already took hers who still awaited for her scores. **

"**where had victor been?" eliza remembered he wasn't there either.,**

"**out of town." Gabriela answered.**

"**his been hired by shin co systems to handle over seas work." godzcia bluntly.**

**the subject alone of shin co systems made everyone think of the ever so popular prisma who came back into their lives. giving victor a ser job as a freelance lawyer who would work for her when ever she pages him. at moment was some where god knows what going legal work. leaving godzcia to still ponder over her using the shin co made duel disc she used in the Tournament . **


	13. the offer

"you want us to do what?" everyone yelled at the same time.

now at Gabriela's uncle for a watching party was where godzcia asked them once more to explore the world of memories. to some who already did so this was return trip because of Atem.

"i am sorry to pressure you all in to this." she sighed.

after hours of explaining what would be taking place all for her own benefit and peace of mind. they were told they would kept in the doll of their favorite monster upon entering the memory world. as they witness the events that led up to the day of godzcia's death.

"didn't we already go through this?" Jackie looked to joey.

"feels like deja' va!" he started to think.

"like I care lets do this." eliza finished her drink.

"........." Bakura just sat there.

"give me a minute." tristen and terry was still thinking of an answers.

"lets do this!" tery was in.

"better then sitting around." tea agreed.

"when we start?" yugi and shawn asked.

with the placing of all their favorite duel monster cards on the coffee table that rested in the middle of the room. with curtains drawn and the doors closed the mood had to be set. the locket glowed in tone with Gabriela's heart beat before the girl fell to ground asleep. then it was everybody else but Bakura who's favored card was spell. as he fell into a heavy sleep he was given the words 'thank you' fell on his deaf ear.

when all awoke they were in this sealed chest with not possible way out unable to move. they could hear foot steps of two people outside the chest running around the place. one had to be godzcia who insisted the 2nd set of foot steps leave her be. so when the girl was sent running out of the princess' chambers the chest was opened.

"sorry i forgot about the servant girl my brother's sends every evening." she reached in.

like a little girl playing with her dolls godzcia removed certain monsters from her chest. they all got to see a tanned skinned and golden haired princess glad in a toga like nightdress. she wore sandals made of leather and other materials bond to her feet.

"you look better with out the dark colored clothing?!" joey liked her this way.

that what everybody agreed with as godzcia gathered them all and placed them on her bed. as she changed her clothing and her hair she explains her state of dress. before any could answer her they were fit in a plain bag of some kind that was strapped to her belt. when she got to her feet after getting her self together. being back at the place she once called home locked away like dirty secret.

she told them all unlike her brother's room hers was in hidden chambers of the palace. the windows were covered with only a hidden balcony that gave her a view of her world. didn't mean it was all limited like people being told she was nothing but pharaoh's concubine. along other rumors she was nothing but ghost or value slave. at least her room was designed to fit the hidden status to keep her in a positive mood.

since she was dressed like a servant girl of the pharaoh's palace with the millennium locket hidden well she was ready to leave. everyone so getting out was east just trying not to get caught by guards was the easy part. the hard part was they all knew her face so she hide behind a veil or some kind of mask. she glad she was only one who could hear everyone's voices.

"SHHHH!" godzcia looked to her bag.

she wondered form the higher wings of the palace where she knew her and her brother's room were kept. to the very place when the priests were said to duel each other daily for sport. the pillars she sat behind gave her a great place to hide as she watched summon and fight. she was better then sitting by her brother's side near his throne unable to talk or even move.


	14. the past part one

she was in the scared temple where all the stone slabs of new or old duel monsters the high priests summon were kept. each one from a criminal or innocent who had them selves judge by the count of her brother for their crimes. some looked to her to prove their case since the locket bore a eye like all the items , but the locket powers like her own couldn't over thrown the other items power. all she could do was watch while their punishment happen.

at the moment she was telling everyone of their monster's came to be like joey's or tristen's monsters. the one that caused great grief was sorceress of the elements' stone slab she shed tears over. this one out of them all gave her the most pain that would plague her heat.

"like dark magician she also has a soul bonded to her." she remembered.

a young female priestess who showed great talent in mana who was to take the millennium necklace instead of isis. she was once great friends with the princess while they were in training to use the millennium items. both were close as duelists could be also rivals in every other parts of their own lives until that road. when the girl was killed by a lone hunter's arrow that hit her through her heart giving her minutes to live. as her gift to the princess to may never see the light she gave her a ever lasting friend sorceress of the elements.

"he body was cremated the day after she was killed." godzcia placed her hand on the stone stab.

as she did Gabriela in spirit form appeared by her side in form of sorceress of the elements with a strong since. she also looked like the girl in some form or another telling godzcia she would never leave her friend's side. before their conversation could be carried on High Priest Seth called to godzica drawing her attention.

"shouldn't you be kissing your pharaoh's feet?!" her comment came off as a insult.

trying to let the princess' 'complement' roll off his back requesting she follow him to her brother's chambers for now. she stubbornly asking him how far a certain rod was stuck up his bum before she before she turned away from him. joey and jackie started laughing their butts off as Seth angrily followed her saying she should show respect. like she answered of even listened telling him the day she was allowed to partake in duels again him; was then she respect him.

"i know where his chambers are leave me alone." she would yelled at him.

trying to ditch a High priest was one her many talents other then dressing like lower class and seeking out the palace. when she finally did that mid-way to traveling to her brother's area of palace she was cheered on. when she came to the fancy door way that was her brother bed room protected by two guards on each side. knowing who the plain looking royal is wearing a millennium item the doors were open to the well lit room.

"you know running away when i summon you for dinner isn't something i smile upon ."Atem welcomed her in.

"keeping me locked away because or our parent's wishes i still don't agree with. " she walked into the room.

with a wave of his hand the doors were locked as he raised from his seat stating just because their mother died. by the god's hands in order to save her daughter soul from redemption requesting godzcia stay hidden form the world so be it. she was offered a sit by him instead of standing at the closed doors the were behind her. so she took it by him as he sat down wanting to discusses preparation for her ruling by his side after his Xth birthday.

this didn't bring joy to the servant girl who entered his chambers bringing them something to drink who was secretly godzcia's friend. after giving them the drinks she would be dismissed by Atem avoiding eye contact with godzcia. she grew enraged with each step away from every step she took away from them after hearing those words. she was going to take her godzcia out since she didn't want to be left in shadows as the girls's greatest wish to marry a lesser noble and rule by her brother's side was coming true.

"you'll pay for leaving me behind." she would vow.

she would wander off to someone who would give snake vemon in vile from the poisonous reptile for a high price. the items he use to pay for the vile were stolen jewelry to took form the rooms of the nobles who once owned her. now she had to plan the perfect time she could take the princess life before she took the throne.

"soon you'll pay." she vowed.

as the days past since the days for all of them godzcia was given the chance to display her skilled a millennium item wielder and duelist. winning against Seth was the greatest joy she ever had using her duel monster dolls with in the shadow realm. along with planned with one against her brother after the announcement would be released

"seems you are all here. she look among them

for the those weeks that passed godzcia was kept company by everyone who would ask her about all kinds of things. they were able to take a monster like spirit form when ever they didn't want to be stuck in doll form. having someone their during her lonely times when nobody was around made it easier on her for the most part,but they all knew the day godzcia talked about was coming closer and closer for them all.

"_you sure?" _

"_we can get Atem if you want."_

"_please don't do this........" _

"_their has to be something we can do ."_

"_anything?!"_

"_please we don't care the out come."_

would be the many things they said each and everyday to her as form of comfort knowing what was to happen. ignoring during the day or night time was harder then she thought when avoiding her brother once more. she couldn't stand doing all these things for a 2nd time as she needed to think why was she going through this again.

"at least in a few days I'll die before getting my answer........." she smirked at the comment.

sitting in her brother's throne room at night watching the fullmoon form a window on place near his throne that would be her sit. she knew being alone in place like this was forbidden with out escort in the form an high priest (the one she couldn't gave her shivers). as she was to exit the seat she was visited by invisible creature then wrapped is self around her.

"glad to see you too tenchi ryuu." she reached out.

she had gotten this monster(s) from her mother the day she died as she took her last breath releasing the locked monster with in free. it was said even before she became queen she had a high mana level and mutli-personalites. she once told her children this mutli-personalites were her special monsters that lived with in her. non other living soul who found out about this secret live to tell about as rumor she was heartless women.

the quiet meant for her was heard as she properly thanked her friend before it took shelter with in the locket. giving her a chance to get out here before she was found by a patrolling guard or even her brother by surprise.

"princess !"someone called out to her.

"yes........." she turn ed to greet them.


	15. the past part two

once again the angered servant girl was dismissed from the princess's chambers wearing a fake smile through out her visit.. she and had to listen to the wonderful things that the princess partook in the whole week. the duels joined and the people she met were all apart of the stories the servant girl listened too very will(fueled her angry). all the time the girls talked the servant mocked the princess' new found status among her Atem's peers.

"for now 'friend' ," the girl left ,"soon you'll meeting you tainted mother in the afterlife."

she was speaking of the fallen queen that was said to have given her soul to gods who favored her all to save her daughter. all for the sins her husband made when crafting the millennium items for the safety of his kingdom. even then she wouldn't face nor speak to her husband for what he had done all those innocent people. forgetting about her trusted son she bore before her daughter ,godzcia, who now sat on the very throne.

".....but will I do about her duel spirits." she remembered.

the princess protect by powerful beasts and creatures that had protect even before she was born into their world. some kept guard of the princess chambers as others she carried around as dolls on her golden belt. so the plan was made to take the princess out during the week of her brother birthday knowing all would be distracted.

"SOON!" she vowed.

days later.........

be isolated during the celebrated with no real people to chat with for her own good was something godzcia hatred. not being allowed to dress like peasant girl as she sneaked out of palace with out caught or watch duels. instead she would be her brother's right hand as a queen to Egypt since of late he refused to take a bride. no matter how much pressure he was under to marry a princess or the daughter of noble men in his court.

"brother please hurry back." godzcia checked her sun dial.

vowing to come to her chambers every night and spend time with no matter the events was something Atem kept. she hatred waiting for him endlessly with nothing really to of but play a instrument or craft something. she didn't was to do neither like the older noble or princess did to pass their time when waiting for their man.

"for Ra's sake ." she got up.

she wonder to her window to where she could gaze upon the celebrating that was going on in the streets below. unable to partake in fear someone take her life like a certain thief had done to her brother just days ago. this thief vowed to returned with stronger creatures or beasts at his disposal for the pharaoh's or princess death.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

went a pounding at her door

the door to her room opened revealing the lesser noble men she had picked as a husband .

"seems you early victorious." she smiled.

his only answer was bouquet of imported gold lilies asking if the her brother approved yet. letting a servant girl take the flowers to be placed in a vase of water with wave her wrist. he laughed knowing the silent treatment was a big no as he wrapped his arms around her. this is where everyone found that this victorious victor's past life. they stay like this as he started to talk about what their offspring would look like.

"princess I bring a drink from your brother." a familiar face showed.

she entered through the servant's entrance carrying a trey and glasses saying Atem sent this(big lie). that when a strange sadness entered the princess' eyes since she knew what was to take place. victorious would be asked to leave them as the drinks were served. before godzcia realized it as she would down the drink her body slowly started to shut down.

the chills and coughing up of her own blood was the start as she fell to ground shaking violently. she looked to her so called friend the whole time as the others called out to her. he eyes looked down upon that girl with pain as she felt her body grew cold. yugi attacking on impulse left the safety of his doll and went in search of Atem. the others like godzcia remembered filled the room scaring the girl as they surrounded the dieing princess.

"no!" Gabriela was held by Jackie.

"......."joey and tristen comforted yugi.

"hang on......."Shawn kneel by godzcia's side.

tea and trey held her hand and tried to they best to help godzcia through the pain of it all. after her body shook one last time with form pouring from her lips and skin growing pale. godzcia was removed from her memory world self like the others now in spirit form. they watched as the servant ran from the room with out being caught the guards. who were escorting a unset Atem who wasn't very pleased with what he found.

they could hear Atem scream in pain as he held her cold dead body with his arms begging the god to bring her back. this is where they went back to godzcia's soul room. this time the double doors were chained or locked shut kike they were before. before all could speak godzcia flipped her wrist returning them to their bodies as she stayed behind.

"what was your purpose ?"she placed her hand on the doors.

was then given a image of a Shadi and the tomb keepers that once watched over her brother's tomb. she then remembered the only scroll with her history on it she stole from the Istars.

"if you here to warn me of what's to come your to late on that ." she turned away.

"always rebelest to the end." the image of Shadi spoke.

"even after death your still so serious." she countered.

so took a set on the foot of her own bed as Shadi looked to the locket that hangs around her neck. he could remember the day the Pharaoh left it to his wife when he was young. a special item like the many items with abilities that were still awaking to this very day. now its worn and still on ward by the fallen princess he and others once secretly protected.

"you done?!" she looked to him

this was where she was informed on the future her and her offspring were going to face when the time would call for it. like a nice ex-royal she smiled while thanking him for stopping bye. before asking him to leave her home as she did her self returning to her friends. who all when they awoke form their dream stayed instead of leaving in order to speak about what happen.

"so any questions?" godzcia would ask.


	16. the end

**facing you past was one thing but waiting for what was to come in future with new friends and bonds was something she looked forward. her other half cancer free and graduation coming up who knew what was to happen. with many memories that came from the many adventures that they been in over the short time they were together. were going to be forever implanted in the ex-princess' brain for as long as she could remember**

**with Tea and Trey leaving for NY so the girl could become the dancer she always wanted inspired all. Joey and Tristen were going to go to a local community college and see what trouble they could get into. For shawn and yugi they though about taking over they family's Game shops after graduation with some interest in college(they still wanted to patch up they old child hood friendship). terry and jackie were going to start up a night club. for Gabriela and godzcia who knew what those two were up to of late after entering latest tournament. **

**THE END?!**


End file.
